


i'll meet you there

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, dumb liam, silly boys in love, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has big, dopey, dumb opinions about love and what it should be.<br/>Zayn is just waiting for Liam to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll meet you there

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Coldplay and I got all smushy and then wrote the thing so enjoy stupid silly schmoopy boys in dumb old love

_“I’ve loved you this whole time. Forever. And I couldn’t find a way to tell you…until now.”_  
 _*He sweeps her into his arms, dipping her dramatically, and they kiss*_  
 _*A Coldplay song begins to play and the screen fades to black*_

Liam shifts, kicking Zayn lightly in the butt. They’ve been laying on the couch, legs pressed against each other, feet in opposite directions. As the credits to some ridiculous romantic comedy Harry suggested roll, the scrolling light flickers across Zayn’s face, softening and sharpening his features at the same time. “Can I be quite honest?” Liam asks.

“Always,” Zayn murmurs, eyes glowing, having adjusted well to the dim light.

“I just…” Liam sighs loudly, flinging his hands in the air. “Why does everything have to be some big romantic gesture, the-end-be-all?”

“I think you mean the be all end all,” Zayn corrects mildly.

“Yeah, whatever, the big kahuna! I’m sick of all these movies where the couples spend so long whining and moping and then all of a sudden they fall in love and there’s fireworks and flowers and gushy love songs and there’s whole movies dedicated to this stuff and…” Liam pauses quickly for a breath. “And…then you have things like Valentine’s Day and Hallmark and they just feed you all this crap about what love is supposed to be and how you have to buy things for people to show them you care. Like, can’t you just show someone you care every single day? It’s easy! Like, hey, I like you, I think you’re cool, it’s only a Wednesday, but…yeah.”

Zayn is quietly listening, looking just lower than Liam’s eyes, focusing on the speed at which his lips are moving.

“And _then_ you have those _songs_ , oh the songs!” Liam chugs on. “They’re so needy and clingy, _oh baby, please love me, I don’t want to be alone anymore_ , and it’s…it’s just…I would want to be with a person who I didn’t have to fight for. Someone who would willingly just want to be with me and be okay with who I am and just choose to spend time with me doing dumb, regular things, like reading a book or eating pancakes or watching re-runs on the telly.” He pauses once more for a final breath and Zayn waits, patiently patiently patiently.

Liam heaves another heavy sigh and tosses his hands down, one landing on the inside of Zayn’s knee. “Why can’t it be as easy as wanting to be around someone, wanting to hang out for pretty much forever. Because that’s really all I want, you know? Just…someone to hang out with…for the rest of my life,” Liam adds, quieter and Zayn’s humming.

In the dark, Liam can’t tell what Zayn’s expression is and he stays there, waiting, hoping Zayn will say something in reply. “Like us,” Zayn finally says, tone giving away nothing. “You and me, Li. We pretty much just hang out. And do all that stuff together. You like when I read to you and I like when you burn my pancakes and we kind of just always watch re-runs if you count rewatching every superhero movie ever created.” The changing colors on the screen reveal and conceal Zayn’s face every few seconds and Liam stops breathing, watching as Zayn’s lips gradually form a lazy smile, like the syrup he drenches those burnt pancakes in on Sunday mornings and…

“Li?” Zayn finally breaks the silence.

“Yeah, Z?” he whispers back.

“I think I love you,” he says simply, although there’s no question in his voice. “I do. I love you. If that’s what love means to you, then I definitely, absolutely love you.” He crawls silently across the couch and tucks himself neatly into the spot between Liam’s arm and the cushions and places his head on Liam’s chest, eyes dark, unreadable.

Liam curls his arm reflexively around Zayn and feels his heart thumping against Zayn’s head. He places his hand on Zayn’s head, cradling it so it doesn’t vibrate so harshly from the way Liam’s chest is pounding away. “That is what it means,” Liam finally finds a sentence. “To me. That’s what it means. And….” Zayn hushes him, silently telling him it’s okay to not say it back, but Liam stammers on. “I love you, too, Z. I definitely, absolutely love you.”

Zayn twists up and kisses Liam softly on the lips, only for a second, a ghost between them. “Good,” he smiles into Liam’s mouth, both of their eyes closed. “I’ve been waiting for that heart and head of yours to catch up.”


End file.
